Like father like son
by Skarecrohw
Summary: (title will most likely change) Apocalypse has been defeated, and except for humans hating mutants, life seems pretty good for the X-men and Brotherhood. However something seems off with Pietro.


**AN: I'm not too sure the evo fanbase is even still alive on this site? however the past few months i've just been in complete obsession mode with Evo and the character portrayals in it. Can't help myself!**

**I'm not much of a fic writer, so excuse anything that's sort of rubbish haha-i'll probably end up updating this even if it gets no attention(just to say i completed something), but any notice is appreciated :3**

**The story will eventually get into some pairings, however i'm mostly focused on plot at the moment-main pairing will probably be Pietro/Lance since i adore them haha, but enough of my ramblings:**

Chapter 1: Avoidance

Summer is going strong, and the Brotherhood Boys are enjoying every second of it. No thoughts of school-and how they'd been kicked out-and better yet? No X-Men knocking on their door.

Ever since the whole Apocalypse thing ended, they hadn't had any visitors-except maybe Kitty and Tabitha here and there. Even Mystique-apparently alive again-hadn't stopped by to kick them out.

The best part about all this was that because things had calmed down, the boys had gotten time to relax and, surprisingly, to learn a bit bout each other. Well, everyone but the Maximoffs. Pietro especially was avoiding everyone, not even coming out of his room some days.

Wanda was noticeably worried, but of course would never admit to it. The others passed it off as Pietro just being the jerk he is. Here they were bonding, and the mini-buckethead hides away. Typical.

In truth; Pietro WAS avoiding them, but maybe not entirely for the reasons they thought. It was true, Pietro had a hard time opening up, and down right refused to release any information about his past. However, that stuff was easily second rung to the real problem Pietro was facing.

A problem he wanted no part of. Why did it have to be him? _I suppose it's ironic_, He thinks with a roll of his eyes. "_Mini buckethead" HA. They had no idea how true that was._

Apparently it wasn't enough for Pietro to look so much like dear-old-dad, and to be hated by him. Now it seemed that the universe, or God, or SOMETHING thought it'd be funny to "bless" him with his fathers powers to.

_Ha Ha. Hilarious._

The worst part? He had no control. While the powers reacted extraordinarily to emotion, really anything could set them off. Which was of course troublesome to say the least. Even worse? The damn powers caused him to black out half the time. When he came to, one of the others would be banging on his door yelling at him and his room was a mess.

Perfect.

He gets up off his bed, subconsciously scratching at his wrists and then cursing under his breath. His stomach growls and he realises he hasn't eaten all day. "Fuck...time to face the music" He puts on his best 'meh' face with a hint of 'you're beneath me', and swiftly heads down to the kitchen.

Fred and Toad seem shocked by his appearance, Lance doesn't care-not even bothering to notice him. _Fuck that guy..._

He rushes around the kitchen at a higher speed; there's almost no food. He quickly comes to a stop, getting ready to complain before dizziness overtakes him, and he feels something wet reach his lips, his nose crackling a bit.

Toad seems to notice and freaks out, screaming and jumping around. Lance looks up, staring at Pietro in horror only briefly before getting up and running towards him.

Pietro stumbles, suddenly his balance is failing, and there's a sharp ringing in his ears. Lance grabs him, wiping at his nose furiously while moving them both to the chairs lining the dining table. Pietro doesn't really know whats happening -and it seems no one else does either.

He still feels the wetness running from his nose. All he can smell and taste is an odd metallic flavour. He quickly figures out that it's blood when Alvers grabs more tissues, tossing the others-stained with red-away.

The two of them seem to be in a sort of shock, except Lance is actually capable of doing things. Pietro merely sits numbly like and idiot.

After a few moments-the blood having finally stopped flowing-Toad pipes up "Hey uh...yo, is Pietro ok?"

"That was alot of blood...What happened?" Fred looks just as upset.

Pietro doesn't know why they look so scared-THEIR noses didn't suddenly turn into blood volcanoes.

Lance looks like he wants answers badly. _Then why aren't you saying anything rockhead._ He remembers that Lance isn't too fond of blood, and is surprised at how well he handled the situation.

Lance slowly gets up the nerve to talk, "So are you actually gonna explain that, or are ya gonna run off to your room again."

It was a statement not a question. Because they all knew the answer. Pietro got to his feet, wobbling and tripping stupidly. Lance steadies him, there's an odd look in his eyes that makes the speed demon nervous.

He quickly disappears, choosing to just go to bed.


End file.
